


Love of my Life

by DrMephistoFaust



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Music reference, Queen - Freeform, Two-Shot, Yes it's inspired by "Love of my life" by queen, love of my life, yes it's because of the movie "Bohemian Rhapsody"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMephistoFaust/pseuds/DrMephistoFaust
Summary: A little Two-Shot inspired by Love of my Life by Queen. I wrote this thing months ago after i saw Bohemian Rhapsody.





	1. Love of my Life, Pt. 1

**Love of my life**

**you've hurt me.**

**You've broken my heart**

**and now you leave me.**

**Love of my life, can't you see?**

**Bring it back, bring it back,**

**don't take it away from me,**

**because you don't know**

**what it means to me.**

 

Virgil strummed his guitar and hummed the short melody, fitting the lyrics he just thought of.

Virgil was rather musically gifted. Something the other Sides didn't really now about. He was way too anxious to ever show them his works, but at the same time he didn't feel the need to. He was making the music mostly for himself. It helped him to cope with his emotions, feelings and thoughts. 

Just as this little song did now, because lately, one of the other sides kept avoided him.

Virgil didn't know why. He actually thought that his relationship to the other sides was getting better day by day, but suddenly out of nowhere one of them started to avoid him, almost ignoring him.

It wasn't Patton. He had so much platonic love to give that he would never avoid or dislike any of the sides. Actually Patton was the first, and for a long time the only one, to accept Virgil the way he was. 

It wasn't Logan either. But just because the sudden change of behavior was highly illogical, also considering the lack of explanation for it.

It was Roman. The creative side was someone Virgil had cared about for a long time.

And someone he got a crush on.

Virgil didn't even know why. Maybe because opposites attract? 

He would never ever trust anyone with the information about his feelings towards  Roman. 

From the point when Virgil first arrived in the mindscape (he was the last one to appear) it seemed like Roman hated him. Well, he made that clear a dozen times.

But despite all the name-calling, Virgil still couldn't find himself hating Roman. He really tried but instead of discovering dislike for him, he only discovered feelings of... well... other nature.

That was about two years ago. Meanwhile Virgil and Roman had grown quite close, they spent more time with each other, did some movie nights and had (sometimes  very heated) discussions about Disney movies.

That was until exactly two weeks ago. Roman barely talked to Virgil. He left the room when Virgil was coming in and he would sit the furthest away from him, when there was no chance of leaving the room. Patton and Logan didn't notice. They were way to busy with themselves, especially since they admitted their feelings for each other and now Patton helped Logan understand emotions (which was the only thing Logan didn't understand).

Virgil had to admit that the two were incredibly cute together. But as happy as he was for the two lovebirds, at the same time it reminded him that he was hopelessly in love with Roman and that he obviously despised Virgil for some reason out of the sudden.

Virgil accepted the fact that he would probably never have Roman as his boyfriend because Virgil could never confess his feelings towards him. Virgil was happy enough that he could have Roman as a friend at least. But that time seemed to be over now.

Virgil continued picking the strings of his black acoustic guitar and started to sing the first lines he already thought of.

His voice was shy and quiet. First because it was the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake anyone and second because he still found it strange listening to his own voice singing.

Was Roman the love of his life? Virgil asked himself. He didn't know, but the ache of his heart that was caused by Romans behavior made it feel like he was indeed the love of his life.

But did Roman really brake Virgil's heart? Again, Virgil was not sure about that. technically no, because they've never been together but Virgil had suffered from heartbrake before and it felt the exact same. The thought of feeling of not having Roman with him. The thought of Patton and Logan probably sleeping right next to each right now, hurt, because it was something that Virgil wanted to do so badly with roman.

Also, Roman couldn't leave Virgil since they've never been together, but it felt like it.

A single tear escaped the corner of Virgil's eye. It landed on the piece of paper Virgil had scrabbled the lyrics and notes on. It was now tinted black from his eyeshadow, leaving a black blob on the sixth and seventh line of the lyrics. Virgil wiped away the water from his eye and wrote down some more lines before starting the little song from the beginning.

 

 

To be continued...

 

 


	2. Love of my Life Pt. 2

Outside of Virgil's room there was a certain other side sitting down against the wall, carefully listening to the muffled voice from behind the door and the almost not hearable guitar.  
It was Roman.   
The sound of his dark counterpart compared with the lyrics he sung made him feel tears at the back of his eyes. He quickly tried to blink them away.  
 _A prince doesn't cry!_ He reminded himself. Roman thought that by avoiding him he could make the crush he had on Virgil go away. But if he looked back on the past three weeks, he came to the conclusion that it only made things worse.

 _You really fucked this up, Roman_ he thought to himself. All the times he messed with Virgil, called him names and mocked him... He must hate Roman. And if he didn't, he would most certainly do now, after three weeks of unexplained Ignorance.   
Roman probably never regretted anything more than his behavior towards Virgil. When Virgil first appeared in the mindscape, Roman thought that he was only stopping Thomas from using his full potential. Patton always said that Virgil was misunderstood but Roman found that hard to believe.  
That was until Virgil decided to duck out. At that point Roman realized and understood that Virgil was an indispensable part of Thomas' personality, and that he wasn't always stopping Thomas but rather giving him the motivation to donthe best he could.

After that realization and after Virgil even saved him and the other sides, he found himself developing hopelessly romantic feelings for Virgil. But at the same time, Roman didn't know how to tell Virgil, besides not knowing if he even returned the feelings. He just was too ashamed for his past behavior. For the first time in his life, he didn't have the princely pride he usually had.  
For the first time in his life, he was afraid.  
Afraid to get a „no" as an answer.

So now he was sitting there, actually being on his way to the bathroom, but instead listening to the sad song, sung by his prince of darkness.

Was there any way to make up for what he had done?  
Roman hat do admit that he had no idea. The more he thought about it and his love, he just got sadder and sadder. Now letting a tear fall, not caring at all if someone saw.  
Now he sat there next to Virgil's door, debating his life choices, a quiet sob escaping his mouth.  
He didn't hear that Virgil stopped playing. He also didn't hear the steps getting nearer to the door. He also didn't hear the door open. Revealing a very surprised, confused and anxious Virgil.  
„Princey?!" Virgil gasped.  _Please dear lord please don't let him hear anything_ " Virgil thought. That would be his worst nightmare if out of all possibilities ROMAN heard his singing.

„What are you doing here?" Virgil scream-whispered.   
Roman looked up in shock not knowing what to do or say.  
„I-I-I was just on my way to the bathroom..." he stuttered, avoiding Virgil's gaze.  
„I was about to do the same..." Virgil murmured. When he noticed the wet streak on Romans cheeks.  
„H-Have you been crying?" he asked astonished.

Roman hesitated.  _Now or never_ he thought  _You should at least apologize to him. You owe him that, Roman!_ He thought to himself.  
„Y-yes i have..." he said looking away.  
Virgil was glad that Roman was talking to him at all. Even though he wanted to be mad at Roman, he couldn't help but just feel bad for the Prince.  _I guess that's what love does..._  Virgil thought.  
„Do- Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully.

Roman tried to find the right words.  
„Please hear me out... i just wanted to apologize for my behaviour... that i have been ignoring you for the last three weeks... It's just that..." roman tried again to find  the right  word. He took a deep breath before he continued „i developed romantic feelings for you. And i was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way after everything i did to you, so i was hoping that these feelings would disappear if i avoided any contact with you, but that only made me realize that I'm deeply in love with you. I'm so sorry that i did that to you, you didn't deserve that. I can understand if you dont feel like i do especially after everything i have done to you but i really hope that you at least can forgive me and that we at least can still be friends... I just want you to know that I love you Virgil." Roman finished, now looking at Virgil, a tear escaping Roman's eye.

Virgil couldn't believe what he just heard Roman say. That could just not be true. Did he really love him? Did he really feel the same he did? Virgil was perplexed, not knowing what he should say. Should he just confess his feelings? Should he jump at Roman in joy of his dream coming true?  
„Anyway I'm sorry that I disturbed you... good night Virge..." Roman said turning around to go back to his room.   
„Roman?" Virgil's Voice made Roman stop and turn hus head to the other one.  
„How much of that song did you hear?" Virgil asked nervously.  
„Every single word. And it was beautiful, Virgil."  
„Do you know what it was about?" he asked slowly.  
Roman shook his head, watching Virgil now turned around completely.  
„It's about you. You are the  ** _Love of my Life._** You have been for a long time, Ro. I thought you hated me... that's why i never said anything..." He said sadly „But now that i know how you feel i think i might be brave enough to ask you"  
Virgil took a deep breath „if you, Roman, would like to be my boyfriend?" Virgil asked, looking down playing with the sleeves of his hoody.

Roman couldn't believe his luck. He stormed back Virgil and teckled him in a tight bone-crushing hug.  
„I would love nothing more, Virgil" he said „and i will promise that from now on i will treat you like you deserve, my beautiful prince of darkness!" Roman exclamied. Virgil blushed and smiled at the new nickname.  
„Thank you Ro" he said in the Arms of his new Boyfriend. „Thanks that you came here and told me that" he said looking in his lover's eyes.   
„I have to thank you Virge. For putting up with me and my shitty ideas. And for forgiving me." Roman said bringing his face closer Virgil's.  
„I love you so much, Sir-Sing-a-Lot" Virgil smirked.  
„I love you to, Hot Topic" Roman said before closing the gap betwenn their faces and pressing his lips gently on Virgil's hugging him tighter.

„Look Kiddos, I can't describe how happy I am about you and your relationship and you know that i would totally freak out about that usually, but Logan gets very angry if he doesn't get the scientifically recommended eight hours of sleep and i could barely stop him from disturbing  you two lovebirds. So he told me to tell you two that he would really appreciate it, if you could confess your feelings a bit quieter now, okay?" Patton said standing in the doorframe of Logan's room wearing  cat pajamas tried to sound as nice as possible. Roman and Virgil broke their kiss, looked at each other, than at Patton before both nodding in agreement and disbelief of what just happened.

„Okey dokey then! Goodnight you two lovebirds, don't let the bed-bugs bite you" Patton grinned before closing the door to Logan's room again.

„W-would you maybe like to spend the night in my room?" Roman whispered nervously.

„I'd love that." Virgil said, pressing another kiss on Roman's lips before following him to his room.


End file.
